1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to cutting tools for machining and finishing metal. More specifically, it pertains to cutting tools especially adapted for deep grooving and profiling of metal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Metal cutting tools have been in existence for many years. It is a common practice to fasten the metal part to be machined in a chuck or vise, to fasten a cutting tool to a stationary tool post of the machine and to rotate the chucks relative to the tool. In such use, the tool may include an elongated bar at the end of which is attached in some fashion a replaceable cutting insert. When the cutting insert is broken or worn, it may be removed and replaced with a new or sharpened cutting insert without having to replace the more expensive bar.
Some of the cutting bars of the prior art are provided with an anvil having a recess or groove in which the cutting insert may be received and by which the cutting insert may be clamped between the anvil and the bar. Some of these anvils are integrally formed with the bar. However, the anvil is subjected to stress and wear and may be broken or, after extended use, may be worn beyond further use. If the anvil is integral with the bar, this would necessitate the relatively expensive proposition of replacing the entire bar.
To eliminate replacement of cutting tool bars, two-piece bar and anvil tools have been developed in which a broken or worn anvil may be replaced without having to replace the entire bar. However, many two-piece tools are not as rigid as desired. Poor rigidity characteristics may result in inferior machining through chatter and may even result in frequent breakage of cutting inserts and anvils. This is particularly true for tools used in deep grooving, profiling and trepanning, a term sometimes used for face grooving.